Blackjacket (AKA The Blellow)
by Destinystruth
Summary: Two humans giving off Cybertronian energy signals? A weapon more powerful than anything the Autobots have seen before? One that can turn them against each other? How will our robotic heroes overcome the challenge posed by the Decepticons this time? A fanfiction that my sister and I co-wrote in a yellow notebook (AKA The Blellow) TEN YEARS AGO that I stumbled upon.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: As stated in the description, this is a fanfiction that my older sister and I wrote about ten years ago. I was still in middle school, and she had just started high school. In fact, what brought this story about all started with a dream I had one night, so it's already pretty whack to begin with. I told my sister about it, and she loved the concept, so we wrote this story in a yellow notebook that we lovingly nicknamed The Blellow. I have no idea why we called it that. Anyway, this being the case, feel free to laugh at some of the content that is bizarre and poorly written. My sister and I do. In fact, we joke every time we stumble on the nostalgic yellow notebook that opening its covers would surely destroy the world. So obviously it's a good idea to immortalize it on the internet. I hope you all enjoy this blast to the past.)

* * *

Rachet looked up at the screen. Still now sign of any Decepticon activity. He sighed. All the Autobots were getting tired of the same Earth jobs. Catch a robber, douse some flames… They all itched for action, and without it, they were getting irritated.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. Rachet pressed a button. The computer started its report, "Cybertron energy located in Western United States. Source unknown."

"Optimus," Rachet called. "You may want to see this."

The Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, walked into the room and stood behind Rachet, "What is it?"

"Our computer has picked up a Cybertron energy signal in the Western U.S.," Rachet replied. "It could be anything from a Decepticon to Ultramagnus himself."

Optimus nodded, "Well, get the boys, we're bored enough to check it out."

Rachet left the room and walked down the hall. The first door he came to had music blaring from within. He pushed it open and yelled, "Pack it up Bumblebee! We're going on a roadtrip."

He continued down the hall to an almost silent room. He heard a page turn as he opened the door. Jazz looked up from his sports car magazine.

"Roadtrip," Rachet explained.

Jazz nodded and Rachet turned to the last door. The sound of metal cutting metal met his ears. When he opened the door, sparks leapt out at him. Ironhide put down his power saw.

"Roadtrip, gather your stuff," Rachet said.

Ironhide's eyes lit up at the possibility of using his prized cannons, "It's about time we get to see some action!"

Rachet shook his head, "Could be action, but we're not sure."

"Well if there's not, we're all going to go crazy," Ironhide growled as they walked into their garage.

"Alright Autobots," Optimus started. "Rachet's computer has detected some Cybertronian energy in the Western United States. We don't know the source, but we're taking a trip to find out. There are some rules. One, no one is to transform on the road. I don't care how bad the traffic is." He gave Bumblebee a meaningful look. "Two, keep all weapons out of sight," he glared at Ironhide. "And three, no road tag."

"Is that all?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm serious Bumblebee," Optimus warned. "One thing goes wrong, and you'll be helping with construction back at base."

Bumblebee chuckled nervously, "Got it boss bot."

"Alright then, transform and roll out!" Optimus called.

The trip was long, but the bots were glad to be doing something other than construction. Rachet kept the computer and directed everyone on where to go.

One night, someone tried to steal Bumblebee. The poor thief chose the wrong car to mess with. He ended up in jail. It was the first time charges were pressed for grand theft auto by the car. Luckily, the robber admitted the crime and the Autobots resumed their trip.

On the third day, Rachet announced that they were nearing their destination. As they got closer to the city, the signal split. Rachet called all the bots to a stop, "It seems there are two sources of energy. What do you suggest Prime?"

"Jazz and Bumblebee will come with me. You and Ironhide go after the one north of us," Optimus directed.

They all agreed and rolled out. Optimus followed Rachet's directions and they soon found themselves at a school. Prime felt a pull in his body. It was here. He gave the signal and he transformed back. Jazz and Bumblebee followed. They hadn't taken more than two steps before they were surrounded by high schoolers. SOon they were signing every paper handed to them. Optimus realized they weren't going to get much done. They would have to return when the humans were gone.

He contacted Rachet, who was having similar problems. They decided to meet in a vacant parking lot not too far away. They also decided not to transform from their vehicle modes.

They waited there till night. They were devastated to find the energy sources had gone, or been taken.

"Maybe the Decepticons got here first," Bumblebee suggested.

Rachet shook his head, 'Let me check my computer before we jump to conclusions." After some fiddling, he gave up. "There's no signal on this side of the city. We may have to search somewhere else."

"We can split up tomorrow and cover more ground," Jazz put his two cents worth in. "But first, I need to power down."

The other bots agreed and settled in. The night passed peacefully, but the bots woke up late to find teenagers hanging on them.

"What now Prime? We can't move or they'll be all over us," Ironhide growled.

"Actually, I think they know who we are already," Jazz observed.

Optimus sighed and transformed, "Earth children, we are on a mission of great importance. Please stand down and let us work."

The high schoolers just stared at him. Suddenly a bunch of high school girls started screaming.

"Not working," Bumblebee covered his ears.

"Really? We couldn't tell from the high pitched screaming!" Ironhide retorted.

"Hey! The signals are back!" Rachet took off running toward the other school, Ironhide close behind.

"This way!" Optimus motioned to the other two bots. They walked to a part of the building that was only hooked on by a hallway.

"In there," Optimus pointed to a garage.

"I'm going in," Bumblebee announced.

"Careful," Jazz warned as Bumblebee transformed and drove in.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas looked up from her book as the car drove in. _Great, another car to check,_ she thought. _Maybe this one will leak oil on my shirt and make my day worse!_ She looked away to put her book away, and then went up to the car. _Might as well start with the transmission fluid._ She opened the door and sat in the driver seat.

* * *

As soon as the girl touched him, Bumblebee knew she was the energy source. He slammed his door shut and drove off, Jazz and Optimus right behind him.

* * *

Cas yanked the wheel to the right. The car jerked right, but got right back on track. Cas growled in frustration and yelled, "What's wrong with you you stupid car!? Can this day get any worse?"

"Well yes, I'm sure it could."

Cas jumped and yanked the wheel again. This time it didn't budge. She tried again, yelling, "Why am I being kidnapped by a talking car!?"

The car came to a stop, "Would you stop doing that?"

Cas yanked on the door handle and tumbled out of the car.

Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee transformed from their vehicle modes and blocked all exits. Optimus crouched down to talk with Cas, "Why is an organic giving off a Cybertronian energy signal?"

"Cause I feel like it! Let me go!" She pummeled Optimus with her puny fists.

"No really," Bumblebee picked her up and studied her. "There's no way an Earthling could give off a signal like that."

Cas just glared at him sullenly, her lips pressed firmly shut.

"Optimus! We need help!" Rachet's voice came on all their comlinks.

"Bumblebee, stay here with the girl. We'll be right back," Optimus and Jazz transformed and drove off.

"So it's just you and me, Earthling."

Cas crossed her arms and refused to speak.

"You're being stupid."

Silence.

"Fine," Bumblebee crossed his arms and sat down.

* * *

When Optimus and Jazz arrived, Rachet was holding something and Ironhide was down. Rachet looked up, "You could have come sooner."

"We came as fast as we could," Jazz said defensively.

"What happened to Ironhide?" Prime asked.

"Not sure, but she has something to do with it," Rachet held up another human girl, who promptly bit his finger.

"Another human?" Jazz asked.

Optimus nodded, "It's the same signal as the other human."

"Other human?" Rachet asked.

"You'll see when we get back to Bumblebee," Optimus roused Ironhide.

"Let's go," Jazz transformed and left.

When they got back to Bumblebee, he was shouting up into a tree, "You can't stay up there forever!"

Cas stuck out her tongue, "I can stay here longer than you, stupid scrap heap!"

'Hey! You take that back!"

"No!" she climbed higher, sitting on one of the tree limbs and staring down at them. "Hey! That's my sister!"

"Cassie!" the other girl waved at her.

Ironhide stepped forward and grabbed Cas out of the tree. They set both of the girls down.

"Maybe they have something Cybertronian in their pockets," Jazz suggested.

Optimus nodded, "Search them."

Bumblebee stepped toward Cas.

"Touch me and die," Cas glanced at him so hard, he wondered if she had a headache. She backed away and hit the trunk of the tree.

"Look, if you would just cooperate, you can go," Bumblebee reached over and picked her up.

"I hate you."

"Good for you."

Ironhide advanced on the younger girl. He was the only one that could handle her at least a little.

She smiled sweetly and emptied her pockets. In her hands lay some wrappers, a key, a pencil, a bouncy ball, and a rock. Ironhide reached out his hand and tried to take the items. The girl bit his hand, and Ironhide jerked it back, "What is with you and biting!?"

"She hasn't had her therapy session," Cas said sarcastically, emptying her pockets before Bumblebee could touch her. "Pencils times three, erasers times four, pencil lead case times one, candy wrappers times four hundred, lint, ponytail holders, pocket knife, cell phone, car keys, gum, house key, keychain…" The list went on and on, but there was nothing Cybertronian on it.

"How do you fit all that in your pockets?" Rachet asked.

Cas shrugged, "Big pockets?"

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The other girl answered, "I'm Destiny, and that's my psycho sister, Cassie."

"Cas, but I won't debate the psycho," The dark haired girl shot back. "Now, the question is, who are you and why did you kidnap us?"

Destiny glared back, "Don't you know who they are? Sometimes I wonder if you're the blonde instead of me!"

The robots watched the sisters argue back and forth.

"Yeah, I know who they are, but I don't know their names! You think I care about a bunch of stupid rust buckets?" Cas shot back, her gray blue eyes flaring turquoise.

"Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed at the insult, "I"m no rust bucket!"

'Shut up! I'm arguing with my sister!" Cas held up one finger to shush him.

"She had a bad day," Destiny explained. She then pointed at each robot in turn, "Jazz, Rachet, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, and Ironbutt." She looked up, her bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Ironhide," the larger robot growled defensively, grasping his cannons.

"Ironhide…" Optimus said warningly.

"Bad day, hah!" Cas muttered. "I was captured and molested by giant robots and you call it a bad day!?"

"Molested!?" Bumblebee's eyes widened in protest.

"Okay, she had a bad week," Destiny revised. "Ooh, nice cannons!"

"So, you're normal humans, right?" Optimus asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Destiny paused. "Cassie is another story."

"Thanks," Ironhide rubbed his cannons with pride.

"I'm perfectly normal," Cas sighed. "Attention deficit, but normal. As far as I know."

"So why the signal?" Jazz wondered.

"Maybe you should scan them," Optimus suggested to Rachet.

Rachet nodded. He pulled out his scanner and started it.

"For a baby," Destiny concluded, still talking about Ironhide's cannons.

"Cybertronian energy found," the scanner reported.

"Well, that was a big help," Bumblebee snorted.

"Wow. For giant robots, that thing is surprisingly low tech," Cas said dryly. "Don't you have anything better than that?"

Ironhide glared at Destiny, but ignored the comment, instead watching the exchange between Cas and Rachet.

Rachet twitched, "Normally it tells us what the source is."

"Well I can do that!" Destiny said. "Cassie and Destiny, two normal humans." She gave them a smug look.

"You guys are pathetic," Cas took advantage of their distraction and dodged for the nearest escape route.

Jazz jumped over and grabbed her around the waist, "We're not done yet."

Destiny yawned, "Really? Dang. Guess you can't have your cake and eat it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee demanded.

"It means I'm sick of listening to you," Destiny replied smugly. "Besides, the police will be here soon looking for us."

"No one saw us take you," Optimus said.

"Actually," Rachet started. "We broke a wall of the school to get her." He jerked a finger at Destiny.

"You what!?" Optimus fumed. "Listen, find out why these organics are giving off energy signals from Cybertron, and do it fast. Do it now!"

"How?" Rachet asked.

"I think I hear sirens," Destiny sang.

"Grab them and take them with us!" Optimus directed.

Bumblebee took Cas from Jazz and transformed.

"Hey!" Cas pounded on the horn with all the force she could muster. "Let me out!"

"Would you stop that?" Bumblebee said crossly. A seatbelt strapped itself across her hips, smashing her back against the seat. For a long time she wiggled and threw herself against the seat belt until she finally sat back, panting heavily.

"At least turn the radio on," she snarled.

Bumblebee didn't say anything, just complied.

"Thanks…" The reply was almost silent, barely audible.

The radio turned off, "What? I didn't hear you."

"Gosh dang it! I said THANKS!" she yelled.

The radio turned back on, Bumblebee lightheartedly humming along.

* * *

"Go ahead and try!" Destiny growled.

Ironhide stepped forward to grab her, but she held out her hand. Ironhide crashed to the ground, shut down again.

"What the?" Rachet did a double take. "How did you do that?" He revived Ironhide, never taking his eyes off her.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Optimus looked around, "Someone grab her!"

Everyone just stared. "How?" Jazz asked.

Optimus lunged, just to crash to the ground, shut down.

Rachet revived him also, then growled, "Get in the car!"

"Nope," Destiny crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Never."

Ironhide grumbled something incomprehensible and probably inappropriate.

Suddenly, a police car appeared around the corner. Destiny grinned triumphantly, until the car transformed.

"Barricade," Optimus snarled.

Destiny backed up and jumped into the black monster truck behind her.

Barricade stepped closer, "Hand the energy source over."

Optimus shot a laser at the police bot, then transformed. They all drove off to meet with Bumblebee.

* * *

Cas sat quietly, gazing wistfully out the window, watching the world pass by.

"Why are you so opposed to coming with us?" Bumblebee asked, not really expecting an answer.

She surprised him, "I'm an advocate of peace. I don't want to get involved with your stupid war or whatever."

"We just want whatever makes you give off a Cybertronian energy signal. You can go home after that."

"Kind of hard to give something you don't have," she replied.

Just then, the others caught up. Prime's voice came on the comlink, "Barricade is on our trail. We have to split up and meet up back at the base." He drove off.

"The base?" Cas began to panic. "Where's the base?"

"California," Bumblebee said nonchalantly.

"California!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is so cool!" Destiny bounced up and down on Ironhide's front seat. "I'm going to California!"

"Would you sit still?" He demanded irritably.

"I'm excited."

"Then why were you fighting us so hard?"

"Because I like to fight," Destiny grinned innocently. "Besides, I'd rather be off galavanting with giant robots than sitting in school any day."

Sirens sounded behind them. "Great," Ironhide grumbled. "Just what we need. A real police officer will know who you are!"

"So," Destiny said. "We'll just shut his car down." She reached her hand out.

"Destiny, no-" He was too late.

The sirens slowed to a discordant stop, and the police car halted in the middle of the road.

"Great. Now they'll really be looking for us," he sighed and they kept driving.

* * *

"How long is this drive/" They were the first words Cas had spoken in an hour since Bumblebee told her where they were going.

"Long," he turned the radio down. "Do you have organic needs?"

"Well, if I still had my backpack I could get my lunch and read my book," she snapped.

"Where would you like to stop? Optimus will pay for it," Bumblebee asked calmly.

"Tucanos."

"Where's that?" he asked.

"Back at home," she answered.

"No."

"You said anywhere."

"Anywhere realistic!"

"Oh," Cas sat back and sighed. "Subway then, I guess."

"Okay!" Bumblebee said brightly, trying to cheer his passenger.

"Whatever," Cas rested her chin in her hands and returned to staring out the window.

The dreadful silence returned and Bumblebee turned the radio back up, desperate to fill it. He was surprised when she began to sing along softly.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting…"

* * *

"Ugh, my sets are wet!" Ironhide yelped.

"Yeah, sorry," Destiny said sheepishly.

"Oh, you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Disgusting!"

"What!? All I did was spill my water bottle!" she protested.

"Oh."

"Sicko…."

* * *

Bumblebee pulled up to the hotel, "Prime said to let you rest in a bed. I'll be out here if you need anything."

"What I need is to go home!" Cas snapped, grabbing the money in the cupholder. "And obviously I'm not getting THAT, am I?"

Bumblebee sighed as she stomped away. Why couldn't she just accept this?

Ironhide pulled up a few minutes later, but he seemed to be conversing with his passenger.

"So how come you didn't tell us about your weird knocking out thingy when we asked if you were normal?" Ironhide asked.

"Cause I didn't know about it," Destiny said simply.

"How can you not know about something like that?"

"Yeah, cause you know, I meet giant robots to test it out on everyday," Destiny retorted sarcastically.

"Really?" He perked up. "Wait, do they have red eyes?"

Destiny hit her head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off.

Bumblebee started laughing, "Ironhide, she was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

Destiny's shoulders started to shake.

"Look, you made her cry!" Ironhide snapped.

Destiny rolled out the open door onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Never mind," Ironhide muttered.

"Are you okay!?" Bumblebee asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she gasped. "Just tired."

Ironhide and Bumblebee looked at each other and sighed.

"Come on Destiny," Cas snapped from the front door. "We're going to bed."

The blonde stood and followed, rolling her eyes at her sister's fury.

"Haha," Ironhide said. "My passenger is fun."

"Shut up," then Bumblebee found himself acting like Cas.

Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached California the next day. No matter what they tried, none of their high tech gear could find anything out of the ordinary.

"Can we go home now?" Cas asked.

"What about the Decepticons?" Destiny said. "They want us."

Optimus shook his head, "I don't understand how a bunch of humans can give off such a big signal."

"Well, I have some sort of EMP wave thing, but what about Cassie?" Destiny asked.

Just then a siren went off. Optimus sighed, "Someone needs us. Ironhide, Bumblebee, you're in charge of the humans. We'll be back soon."

Cas sat on the ground and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Your sister has mental health problems," Ironhide muttered softly.

"Nah. She just gets really homesick sometimes," Destiny whispered back.

"I'm homesick for Cybertron too," Bumblebee said comfortingly.

"Just leave me alone," Cas moaned.

"Maybe you could try your power," Bumblebee suggested, ignoring her plea. "Just hold your hand out at me."

"No. Go away."

Destiny cleared her throat, "Well, um, I think I would like to see more of California. See you guys later."

"Hey wait! You can't go without me!" Ironhide ran after her.

Bumblebee and Cas sat in silence. It was Bumblebee who finally shattered it.

"What was your home like?" he asked.

"You sound like it got destroyed or something," she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Well?"

"It was a normal house," she sighed. "I just miss my friends and family." She snorted, "It's only been a few days, but I think that I would have been better off if I hadn't been having such a terrible day when you kidnapped me."

"Oh," Bumblebee looked around. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she stared at the ground.

Bumblebee turned so his back was to her, "I remember Cybertron. Sadly, it's been war torn since as far as I remember." He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder.

For a brief second, Cas saw an image of a blond teenage boy in Bumblebee's place. She reached out her hand and touched his foot. There was a rush of air, and she had to cover her face. When she looked back up, she gasped.

In Bumblebee's place, there stood the blond boy. He turned his head and looked at her, "Did you shrink me!?"

"I-I-I…." She was at a loss for word.

"Hey, where'd Bumblebee go?" Ironhide and Destiny suddenly returned.

"I'm right here," The boy said, clearly puzzled.

"What?" Ironhide peered and squinted. "Who're you?"

"Casnne, what's going on?" Destiny asked, sliding off Ironhide's lowered hand.

"I don't know," she squeaked. "I reached out my hand and he…"

Bumblebee's bright blue eyes widened as he looked down at his yellow racing stripe hoodie and pale hands, "What did you do to me!?"

"I don't know!" Cas buried her face in her hands. "I don't know!"

"Cool! He's a human!" Destiny rushed over.

"How is this possible!?" Ironhide asked.

"Try and change him back," Destiny suggested.

Cas reached out her hand and concentrated. There was another rush of air, and Bumblebee was back to his metallic self.

"That is way cooler than an EMP wave!" Destiny looked down at her hands.

"What is way cooler than an EMP wave?" Optimus, Rachet, and Jazz walked in.

"Nothing," Destiny smiled sweetly.

Ironhide and Cas just sat and stared with slack jaws.

"Anyone want to fill me in on this?" Optimus demanded.

"Cas just figured out her power," Bumblebee said calmly.

"Cool! I wanna see?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Cas, could you?" Optimus asked kindly.

She got to her feet, shaking her head, "You asked for it."

Ironhide and Bumblebee watched with amused expressions, anticipating the next moment.

Cas reached her hand out and touched Prime's lowered hand. There was once again a whoosh of air, and everyone covered their face. When the hurricane of wind stopped, everyone looked back.

Optimus was examining his human hands. They then ventured up to feel his brown locks of hair. He fingered his fire biker jacket, "How can this be?"

"Maybe you guys were once normal humans, but your need to defeat the Decepticons forced you to build super high technology weapons. The Decepticons got a hold of your plans and built their own machines. Soon, both sides had giant robots you would fight in. You fought in them so much that eventually your bodies left, but your soul stayed. Soon all the people were stuck and you renamed yourselves the Autobots and Decepticons. Now the only way to get your bodies back is Cassie's touch," Destiny said excitedly.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Just a theory," she grumbled.

"You're really weird, you know that?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I second that," Ironhide volunteered.

Destiny glared at him.

"Wait a second!" Optimus looked a little panicked. "Am I stuck like this!?"

"No," Bumblebee laughed. "I was a little freaked out too."

"She did this to you, and you didn't warn me!?" Optimus demanded.

"Sorry Boss Bot," The younger bot shrugged, but there was a trace of mischief in his voice.

"But if they told you, it would ruin the surprise," Destiny laughed. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. She blushed and put her hand on it.

"Looks like crazy lady is hungry," Optimus chuckled.

Destiny glared, grabbed his arm, and bit it. Optimus yelped and held his arm.

"Feel the pain of being human," Destiny grinned evilly.

"Change me back!" He moaned.

"No!" Destiny cried desperately.

"First one to catch me wins!" Cas called, hiding behind Bumblebee.

He changed into vehicle mode and opened his door, "Jump in!"

Cas followed the direction, strapping in tight.

"No fair!" Optimus complained.

"Hey Ironhide, could I get a lift?" Destiny asked.

Ironhide rubbed his chin, "Yeah, I owe Optimus for breaking my cannon project…"

"Accident!" Optimus yelled.

"Sweet!" Destiny jumped into the big jeep.

"Rachet, Jazz? Come on you guys!" Optimus said desperately.

"None of you are gonna catch me anyway," Bumblebee called over the comlink.

"We'll see about that," Ironhide replied.

"We can't match his speed, but he has absolutely no wits. We'll beat him that way," Destiny figured.

'Hey!" Bumblebee protested.

"Whoops! Is your comlink still on?" Destiny said slyly.

"Ignore that," Cas turned the radio on. "She's trying to throw you off."

The Autobot's wheels spun violently under them as they sped down the raod. At one point, Bumblebee transformed into bot mode and trammpled around offroad a bit, then changed back into vehicle mode.

"I think we've lost them," Cas said, glancing around.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"I wonder if Optimus ever found a ride," she mused.

"Hm…"

* * *

"Come on guys!" Optimus pleaded.

"Maybe if you let me scan another car…" Jazz started.

"Fine, whatever, let's go!" Optimus jumped into the shiny silver car.


	5. Chapter 5

"He turned bot here," Destiny pointed off the road. Ironhide didn't even transform, he just drove off the road.

"Can you really see his glowing tracks?" he asked.

"Yeah, anything Cybertronian glows slightly," she replied.

"That could be handy."

* * *

Bumblebee drove into a cave. "Think they'll find us?" he asked.

There was a blast and the cave entrance caved in, "Yeah, we found you." It was Destiny's voice. She reached out and grabbed Cas' arm from the shadows.

"How'd you get here before us?" Bumblebee asked.

"One, I could see your tracks. Two, your gas tank is almost empty. Three, this was the nearest rest place. THere is another entrance at the back of the cave," Destiny answered smugly.

Just then, Jazz pulled up. Optimus jumped out, "No! Wait!"

"Sorry Boss Bot," Bumblebee started.

"You lose," Cas finished with a smirk.

"What!?" He threw his arms in the air.

"However…" she smiled evilly. "I never said anything about the rest of you."

"Oh no," Bumblebee groaned. "You're having too much fun now…"

"My declaration is that for one day, all Autobots will remain human unless under extreme duress," Cas said firmly, staring at each of the giant robots in turn.

"Yes!" Destiny yelled.

"Enjoy your prize," Cas punched her arm.

Rachet drove in, "What's going on guys?"

"Run!" Ironhide ran for the exit, Jazz and Bumblebee not far behind.

Destiny held out her hand, "I don't think so…"

"Aw crap, she's gonna shoot us with her EMP thingy," Bumblebee grumbled, returning to the cave.

The others followed, pouting, or puzzling in Rachet's case.

"Cas's turning us all human because Destiny caught her first," Jazz explained.

"Oh joy."

Optimus was looking smug.

"Okay, single file ladies. Bumblebee, you first," Cas motioned.

"Wait! We need a car to drive us to the mall afterward," Destiny glanced over at Jazz, who quickly agreed.

Cas went over and touched Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Rachet in turn.

Ironhide had black hair, and quite a bit of muscle. He was wearing a black muscle shirt. Rachet had glasses and was wearing a doctor's coat.

"To the mall!" Destiny shouted.

"Um, what's a mall?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's where we shop for 'organic needs'," Cas said, laughing. "Come on Jazz, you lucky bot, let's go."

Jazz opened his doors. Optimus took the driver's seat, Rachet the passenger. Ironhide the seat in between. The other three road in the back.

"Okay, if any girls talk to you, just start talking to yourself. That should keep you safe," Destiny told them.

"Safe? From what?" Ironhide asked.

Destiny and Cas shared a knowing look.

"They need human names," Destiny decided.

"Nah, we'll just address them in whispers and 'hey you' if the need arises," Cas amended.

"Is this the mall?" Jazz asked.

Destiny glanced out the window, "Yep. How about you power down for awhile Jazz. We might be gone a long time."

"Come on you guys," Cas called over her shoulder, already halfway across the parking lot. "Don't be chickens!"

They walked up to the doors and into the busy mall. The Autobots looked around in amazement. Destiny nodded to Cas, "We'll meet back here in three hours."

Cas nodded and walked off with Bumblebee and Rachet in tow. Destiny turned to the nearest clothing store.

"Remind me again why we're here?" OPtimus said.

"Because me and Cassie can't wear the same pair of clothes everyday. Trust me, I hate clothes shopping," she picked up a blue shirt.

Soon Destiny had enough of clothes and sat down on a bench. Ironhide and Optimus walked into a store not too far away. Destiny sighed and turned to a TV that was near her. She was surprised to see her face, along with her sister's. A reporter was talking about how they'd gone missing. Then she got a bigger shock. They thought it was Barricade who took them.

A number flashed on the screen. It was their home phone number. The reporter explained that if you knew anything about the missing girls, to call that number. Destiny quickly looked around, and nearly ran to the nearest pay phone. She dialed the number quickly and held the phone to her ear.

After the third ring, someone answered the phone. It was her mom, "Hello?"

"Mom?" Destiny's voice shook.

"Destiny! We've been so worried! Are you okay? Where are you?" Her mom's voice was full of relief.

"We're fine. Don't worry. We'll be home soon," Tears stung Destiny's eyes.

"Destiny," Optimus Prime laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go. Tell everyone we love them and not to worry. We're perfectly safe," Destiny choked out the last sentence.

"Wait, don't han-" Destiny cut her mom's voice off by putting the phone back on the receiver. She turned to find the entire Autobot gang (excluding Jazz) and her sister, looking at her with worried expressions.

"Was that Mom?" Cassie asked.

Destiny just nodded as the tears flowed freely.

"Let's go back to base," Rachet said quietly.

They walked through the mall, back to the front entrance in silence. For the first time, Destiny felt a longing for home, a place she'd been trying to escape for so long.

As they walked out, they were met with a scene of total destruction. Cars were scattered, trees broken and shattered, and glass was everywhere. Despite the mess, there was hardly a sound. Worst of all, there was no Jazz.

"Cassie, you may want to-" Destiny never finished her sentence. Jazz came crashing down from the roof and landed in front of them in vehicle mode, doors wide open.

"Jump in!" he shouted.

No one needed to be told twice. They all piled in, and Jazz shot off. The world was a blur speeding by, and Jazz was the only one who knew why.

After a while, they began to slow down. Jazz drove them back to base. They all climbed out, and Optimus broke the silence.

"What happened, Jazz?" he asked.

"There was something Cybertronian in one of the stores nearby. I went to check it out, but I wasn't the only one who felt its pull. Bonecrusher was there too. We had a bit of a fight. He got the better of me and pulled me onto the roof. He was about to finish me off when someone contacted him through his comlink. He didn't look happy, but he told me to give you a message. After he told me what to say, he dropped me from the roof," Jazz finished his story.

"Well, what was the message?" Bumblebee asked.

"Optimus Prime is to meet with our supreme leader, Megatron, at midnight. He will be waiting at the shop holding the Cybertronian object. He may bring anyone, but all are to be unarmed," Jazz looked down at the humans.

Everyone looked at Cas. She sighed, and returned them all to their original forms. Now all they had to do was decide if they wanted the Cybertronian object or not.

"If only we knew what it was," Rachet sighed. "Then we could decide if it's worth it or not."

"Maybe it's a chance we need to take," Destiny pointed out.

"We? Oh no, you two are staying here," Optimus turned to the others. "There's no need for us to put you in danger."

"But we can help!" Destiny shouted. "You can't just leave us here. You might not even return."

Optimus shook his head and gave the signal. The Autobots transformed and left the two sisters alone in the cave, headed to the rendezvous point.


End file.
